Kiss Me Before Midnight Strikes
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: Summary: Castiel and Dean are in a long distance relationship, which is fine most of the time. But with the new year arriving, Castiel never felt lonelier. Will this year end alone in the corner of a frat house? Or is there a miracle waiting for him?


It was times like these when long distance relationships were the hardest. There was no possible way they could see each other right now. That's how Castiel ended up sitting in a dark corner, sipping his drink while watching others having fun. He didn't feel like drinking tonight, he didn't feel like partying at all tonight.

Christmas has already been a disaster, he had too much work to do for school and his parents wanted him to visit. Dean promised he would be there on Christmas eve and then visit his parents the next day as their parents didn't love that far apart. Everything was perfectly planned out, until Dean got stuck in a snowstorm and was unable to come. It broke Castiel's heart as he hadn't seen his boyfriend in weeks. Their relationship was strong, strong enough to survive this long distance. They made up the time with Skype and texting whenever they could, but Castiel craved the feeling of Dean's skin, his smell, he missed _Dean_.

The reason they wanted to celebrate Christmas together wasn't just because it's Christmas, but because they knew they couldn't see each other on New Year's Eve. Castiel wasn't going to have his midnight kiss from the person he loved the most this year.

They have been friends ever since they were kids, but finally got the guts to confess their feelings in their senior year. Castiel had been so relieved when they admitted their love; now he didn't have to hide anymore. They were inseparable before their relationship and that aspect had not changed. Maybe that's why not being together was tough, they weren't used to it. They talked about it, the distance between them, and they came to the conclusion that they should apply to the school they wanted to go to. They didn't want to hold each other back just for the sake of their relationship, their bond was stronger than that. That's how they ended up in different states, miles apart. They could only reach each other by plane, or they could drive for many hours. If they even visited each other it was mostly done by car, as Dean is terrified of planes.

Castiel sighed, the loneliness really settling in. He missed Dean so much his heart ached. He wanted to burst into tears, but kept his poker face as he studied the dancing people. They were mostly drunk, but what else would he expect at a frat party. Only half an hour left until the beginning of a new year. It was a very lonely start of the year, which wasn't promising for the rest of 2016. Castiel could only wish for a late Christmas miracle, one where Dean would show up and celebrate this with him.

However, he knew this was impossible. There was no way Dean would be here, he had a big essay to hand in after the holidays and he wouldn't be able to make it. Castiel was disappointed of course, but he understood. School was way more important and Dean loved his study, Castiel couldn't be more proud of him. Dean almost didn't get accepted, his grades were not as well as they should have been, but he got in anyway.

Castiel could remember that day as if it happened just a few hours ago. Dean was too nervous to open the envelope, so Castiel opened it for him. He had read the letter quickly, throwing his arms around Dean the moment he saw those words.

"You're in," He had whispered and Dean spun him around in the air, peppering his face with kisses.

Castiel smiled at the memory, it was one of the happiest days in Dean's life and he was the one who got to share it with him.

"Come on, Cas," A voice said, pulling him from the happy memory he desperately wanted to stay in. "It's almost midnight!"

Castiel looked up, the energetic redhead, also known as Charlie, standing in front of him. She had been good friends with Dean and later she befriended Castiel. He was lucky she was accepted to this school too, otherwise he would be completely alone. His awkward personality was hard enough to have whenever he was in a new situation with new people. Not having a familiar face around is worse.

"Do I have to?" Castiel grumbled, his mood not lifting one bit.

"Yes, now stop sulking and come with me," Charlie smiled as she grabbed Cas's hand and dragged him to the group of people that was forming on the "dance floor". The dance floor was basically the space they created by pushing the furniture against the wall. The music was loud enough to make his insides shake with the bass. It was a song he wasn't familiar with, it wasn't his taste anyway.

Five minutes left until midnight and Charlie was nowhere to be found. Castiel searched around, but he couldn't see anything through the sea of people surrounding him. The volume of the booming music lowered, less people danced and Cas could breathe again. His back collided with a firm chest and he quickly turned around to apologize. The familiar green eyes stopped him dead in his tracks, the "I'm sorry" still on his lips. He was frozen, unable to move, before he practically jumped him.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, throwing his arms around his now laughing boyfriend. Castiel couldn't believe it, he was here with him. The emptiness in his chest was filled with a sudden warmth that nearly left Castiel crying. It had been so long since he touched Dean, inhaled his soothing scent or heard his voice in real life, not over the bad quality of Skype. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, angel." Dean replied with a boyish grin on his lips. Castiel pulled him back against his chest, his fingers weaving though Dean's soft hair, his face buried in his neck. Castiel looked up when he felt like someone was staring at him. Charlie was standing amongst others smiling at them. That was why she was gone, she was probably aware Dean would come and helped with the surprise. The mouthed a "thank you" at her and focused back on Dean when she gave him a small smile and a nod.

"I thought you weren't able to come," Castiel said confused. "You had that essay."

"My professor extended the deadline after I explained the situation. He was worried about me, I guess he saw how miserable I was."

"30, 29, 28," The crowd started chanting, cups raised in the air. They were watching the TV as the ball was about to drop. Dean and Castiel turned back to each other, their smiles equally as big.

"Ready for your kiss, babe?"

"Definitely."

Two pair of lips collided, tuning out the background. Castiel couldn't hear anything anymore, just the soft rustling of what sounded like white noise. It felt like he was flying, soaring through the sky, leaving his worries behind. There were no deadlines, drunk people or studying on his mind. Dean's warm lips on his took over the space in his head, filling it with hope and love.

They parted yet stayed close, their foreheads touching. Dean laughed hoarsely, plucking something from Castiel's raven hair. Apparently someone had been shooting party poppers and now there was confetti everywhere.

"I missed you," Castiel admitted, pecking Dean's lips one more time, just because he could.

"I missed you too," Dean replied, his eyes still closed from the small peck. Castiel smirked, knowing Dean wouldn't see. It was still unbelievable how much of an impact they had on each other. "But I'm here now."

"Yes," Castiel smiled. "You are."


End file.
